Sapphire Empire
by badassevampire
Summary: Sold to a assassins guild as a kid then sold again to the aristocrats. As skillful lucy is with the whip she doesn't have a clue when it comes to romance can she chase away the suites that want her heart
1. prolouge

Hello again we had a tie so I'm doing both stories this one is called Sapphire empire. I hope you all like it. Now onwards. Oh yeah all thought will be told by Lucy unless otherwise stated.

Prologue

" you'll be successful its your fate" a man with black hair said 'a demon came to me' I looked at him with my hands chained in front of me and I was walking down the hallway with the rest of the slaves

"look just be happy don't things like money and power make humans happy" the man said

He stared at me his eyes were the color of blood a deep perfect crimson.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all _thoughts_ are Lucy's unless otherwise stated

Thanks

Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia and Cobra walked down the dark brick hallway that was only lit by flaming torches.

Her dirty yellow dress swayed with her but was the most joyest out of her outfit was that she didn't have silver shackles on her wrists any more.

Cobra on the other hand was dressed like a noble man. He was wearing white pants with polished black boots, his royal blue shirt had blood red trim and a white belt wrapped around his waist. Cobra's white and red cloak flared out behind him. White bandages were wrapped up his forearms and disappeared under his shirt sleeves that went to his elbows.

Suddenly they stopped at a big wooden door which Cobra opened and Lucy froze at what she saw inside.

Inside a man sat gaged with his arms and legs bound to a chair, and the chair sat in the middle of the room.

"Come in Lucy" the red haired man smiled at the seven year old girl

'_How could this_….'

"Did this man do something bad" a scared Lucy asked with a dagger knife in her hand. Cobra had asked her to hold the dagger knife as soon as she stepped into the building

"No nothing, at least as far as I know. Has this man done anything Midnight" cobra still continued to smile

A guy with black and white hair hidden under a midnight blue cloak answered "no we just randomly chose one according to your order"

Lucy looked terrified

"Told you so it looks like this man has done nothing wrong" Cobra smiled a cheerful smile

"It doesn't matter whether he's civilian or criminal but as he was easy to capture he's just small fry" a man with white hair known as Zero smiled wickedly

Midnight laughed "I think you should be praised for not killing him it's rare that you are able to hold yourself off"

"Oh shut up it's a pain in the butt to capture without killing" Zero grumbled

"I hope you remember that he'd die if you break his neck just because you couldn't be bothered not to hold yourself off" Midnight warned smirking

"How many times do I have to tell you it was a accident" Zero snapped

"You broke a neck by accident" Midnight said in mock horror

'_what's with all these people, the one who are here are all the top of the assassins guild a recruit who was once a slave like me should not even hope to see them face to face' _

Lucy gulped and trembled her face went pure white at a realization

'_I wonder if that means they paid a lot for me if I don't finish this ceremony there will be no tomorrow for me' _

Lucy closed her eyes again and gulped. Click, Click, Click went Cobra's expensive boots as they walked towards her

"yes" Cobra touched her shoulder "I'm sure this man has parents and siblings of his own he might be someone's dad, brother or maybe someone's husband" he moved his hand to her wrist "he might have a family that will worry when he doesn't come home" he tugged her arm out "time for you to trample on that" Cobra smirked at her

Lucy's hazelnut eyes widened

"You were told to kill so you kill" Cobra ordered he gripped her small hand which held the knife out

'No killing an innocent…' Lucy started to cry the man bound to the chair looked down 'like him…'

"I can't" Lucy whimpered

"if you can't kill him then I'll kill you" Cobra towered over her keeping one hand on her shoulder and the other hand holding three kunai knives against her back. Lucy stopped crying and her eyes widened in fear again.

'If I don't kill him…"

"Hurry up"

"Just do it"

'I'll be killed…'

"Don't make master Cobra wait for you"

"Hurry up"

A lot of assassins pushed her

'I have to kill him…'

"Kill or be killed just make your decision" Midnight told Lucy

'But…' Lucy glanced at the man 'maybe if I don't kill this man will be saved' Lucy's heart thumped in her chest as she stared at the dagger

"I don't mind if you can't kill because then I'll kill you both later" cobra said as if reading her mind

Lucy's heart thumped at that new piece of information and she saw Cobras smiling face

'I see this man whose name is Cobra he might have been off by his father because he was a boy or in my case a girl because they didn't want him, he might also not want to give up that hairstyle because it was the last thing from his parents just like I can't give up mine and that I can only imagine even a monster like him might have a side like that …but all those are maybes…' Lucy flashed back to her mom doing it in its signature side pony tail then she looked up at cobras smirking face

'That's similar with me not knowing about this captured man's background' Lucy walked toward the man till she was standing right in front of him

'Even if I don't kill him the number of victims won't lessen' the man looked up at her terrified

"I won't kill him I'm sorry" Lucy threw the knife away as she said that

'This is the least kindness I can offer'

With that cobra stabbed her

'This is me and I have blood on my hands'

The end of the chapter

This story is going to take me longer to update and for that I'm sorry but if you give 3 reviews I might update faster


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 years later

"I wonder if we'll die" a 14 year old Mirajane Strauss stated as they tretched through the desert

"Well die Maybe" a 12 year old Lisanna Strauss had her arm around Lucy supporting her weight

"Me to, I think I'm going to have a nosebleed" a 12 year old Lucy said covering her nose

Lucy had on Light green top, her sleeves went to her elbows. White bandages wrapped up her wrists disappearing under the shirt. A white rope belt was wrapped around her waist. The slits on the side of her light green top went up to her hips and the end of the shirt went just past her butt. She had on white leggings, black and green boots, and black cloak with a green gem holding it together. Green ribbon securing her side ponytail

Mira had on a light blue shirt, the sleeves went to the middle of her forearms, she had on white gloves. The shirt stopped just above her butt. White pants adorned her legs. A white rope belt was secured tightly at the waist. Black boots were on her feet. A black cloak with a blue gem was on her shoulders. And a blue ribbon securing her ponytail

Lisanna had on a light lavender shirt, the sleeves went to her forearms. White bandages wrapped up her wrist and into her shirt. A white rope belt was tied loosely at her waist. Her shirt went down just below her butt. She had little slits on the side of her shirt. She had on white pants with brown boots and a black cloak with a lavender gem

"What a lack of tension" Mira and Lisanna sweat dropped

"I'm just saying it really hot out here ….ough I can feel it coming

"Look Lucy nobody cares about you stupid nosebleed" Lisanna said

"LISANNA!" yelled Mira as Lisanna fainted

"We don't have any herbs left" Lucy said

"Hold on just a little longer" Mira told her

"Sorry Lucy. Mira, I'm just holding you guys down if this continues even you to…" Lisanna told them "…this is the end for the three of us… we can't even hope to run away…we've sacrificed so many comrades to survive up till now but…"

Lucy had a flashback to the demon that came to her 5 years ago "you'll be successful it's your fate"

"Not yet"

'I haven't done anything yet'

"But….."

"You're not weak so don't cry!" Lucy yelled with tears in her eyes

Lucy had remember what Cobra had said "if it seems to me that you're not following your orders I will kill you…If you run no matter how far or if you fail I will kill you" 'true to his words the ones who failed or tried to run were all killed to serve as a warning…he always has to make an example out of everything'

"That man he's trying to kill us" Mira grimaced

"No. But I don't think he's trying to keep us alive either" Lucy said

"That's the same thing and now were suffering and he's probably enjoying it" Mira exclaimed

"Hello ladies. Glad to see your enjoying your training….but you were all taking so long so I decided to pick you up" Cobra suddenly appeared

"Welcome Back"

Cobra was wearing a long sleeved with a purple open vest and white pants

"I'm amazed you know" Cobra began "I didn't think girls could survive training yet you guys did"

The girls were all wearing yellow and orange sleeveless dress that had a zipper on the front that went all the way down the front

The girls looked up at him from there food

"Which you guys are brilliant… part of the elites already" Racer patted Lisanna on the head

"No hitting my head okay!" Lisanna yelled

Midnight stood beside Cobra

"Oh? Scared that'd you become shorter than you already are now"

"Stop calling me short" Lisanna hit him

"Sorry" Racer apologized

"y-you're not sorry"

"Don't stutter pipsqueak"

"Hey stop that I don't want you infecting our girls with your idiocy" Midnight came

"What your problem" Racer asked Midnight

"Plus you'll make Lisanna cry"

Lucy just sat there munching

'What a brat' thought Cobra

Cobra moved beside her

"There…There are strong female assassins out there you know"

"Huh Lucy looked up at the red haired man

"Our guild doesn't have a lot of them but that doesn't mean you won't make an excellent one"

'I get it'

"And some of them cause real problems for us"

'He's worried because I ate by myself... so he thought that I was feeling depressed being told that I haven't got a chance just because I'm a girl'

"Cheer up! You have potential"

'Of course not...'

"I don't really mind you know" Lucy said

'Potential to be an assassin or the such…'

"Don't worry" Lucy reassured Cobra

'I don't want any of it'

"Besides I don't think that women are inferior to men...However-"

"Women are weaker than this is a fact" Cobra interrupted Lucy

Lucy sat there dumbfounded for a moment

"I'm not weak" she said coldly

"Yes you are" Cobra replied

"Maybe before but now I have become stronger under you"

Cobra walked up and stood before Lucy "no you are weak with your arms so thin and fragile" he grabbed her arms "like a flower you might break easy"

CCCCRRRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHH! The sound echoed through the hall

Cobra has pushed Lucy into a table

"LUCY!?" Mira and Lisanna screamed

What did you do to her COBRA!?" Mira asked screaming

Cobra stood there smirking at Lucy while she struggled to stand up

'The soup the salad to I haven't finished eating that what a waste'

The soup and salad what spilled all over the cold stone floor

"I'm fine he just dislocated my arm it's not broken" Lucy told Mira and Lisanna who were holding her

Lucy mustered all her courage and she glared furiously at Cobra

Cobra stopped for a second before smiling "I have to apologize to you, you haven't change at all since you first came here. You are still the same, but still you managed to survive so I suppose you're strong in your own way"

"AND YET YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME" Lucy yelled

Cobra grasped her side ponytail "such a childish hair style it's easy to grab and in your line of work in gives the enemy a advantage. You should change it immediately. I'm not saying you haven't got what it takes to do the job but it looks like you'd make a better dog for a noble than a assassin

"Oh? If that's so how about selling them as 'guards'?" Midnight asked Cobra

"Not just yet" cobra answered

'Guards?'

"What nonsense… not that I agree with his opinion but like this man said women look powerless right? There's no way there would be who'd wish to make one as a guard" Lucy said while Cobra tugged on her hair

"I guess I haven't taught you this yet. The nobles favour girls like you and if you have enough skill you can even guard royalty"

'Royalty like princes and princesses? Such things are just a dream talking'

"Well that's just a example there are a lot of other uses for you guys" Cobra said

'I couldn't get close to royalty unless I had been sent to kill one of them'

"Of course what a joke I haven't got the time to play with nobles" Lucy managed to get out

"But still if you throw yourself into the dazzling world. You'd want pretty hair style to match" Cobra told her

"I WONT CHANGE MY HAIR" Lucy screamed at Cobra

"Stubborn"

"You can't judge me for that" Lucy shouted

"You haven't changed your weird hairstyle since you came here" Cobra said and he kept tugging on her hair

It went dead silence for a few moments

"Hmmm" Cobra chuckled "just like I thought you really should become a nobles do I'm certain when you wear beautiful dresses you'd change your hairstyle without any hesitation" Cobra smiled with his eyes sparkling dangerously

'Wah'

"Looks like its settled" Midnight said

'Damn he made his decision'

"Yup" Brain said

"Yup settled"

"No" Lucy squeaked

"No way" Lisanna piped

'There selling me to the nobles'


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Chapter 3

**5 years later **

BBBBOOOOOMMMM

"Hey what's that sound!?" a man said

"It came from over here!" another man said

"Hurry up and find him!" the third man said

"Dispose of the second prince" the first man said

Meanwhile Lucy and the second prince Sting were hiding and rustling through the forest

"You are amazing Lucy it looks like we lost them" Sting praised her

"Erza is luring them away to the other side this should at least buy us some time" Lucy explained

Sting chuckled "your enjoying this aren't you?" Lucy asked

"Of course being able to enjoy yourself no matter what the situation make life more worthwhile don't you think?" Sting smiled

'_Yeah this is the person he is' _

Suddenly they heard a rustle and out came a girl with short white hair she was wearing a black and white long sleeved maids dress (A/N I will post a picture of the girls maid outfits)

"Prince Sting! Head Maid. I'm so glad you're safe I have secured escape route" the maid put her hand behind her back "here please hurry" suddenly she pulled out a knife and

*WHISK*

*STAB*

And the brown haired girl fell to the ground

"The spy?" Sting asked

"I expected so" Lucy answered

"Fascinating! The plan this time looks more complex than usual" Sting laughed "I wonder who the person who had a hand in this is"

Meanwhile

A dark figure wearing a cloak climbed up the stairs of a tower

*swish* went his cloak as it blew in the wind

"Something similar happened last time right? It was you who also saved me" Sting stated

While they were hiding behind the bushes

"Which last time are you referring to my prince, I have lost count on the attempts on your life" Lucy said while wiping down her blade

"Don't be coy you know what I'm referring to" Sting grabbed a piece of Lucy's long blonde hair "the day you swore your loyalty to me"

Lucy was passed out in a castle hallway with Sting by her side tugging on her hair

"Ow…Ow ….OUCH!...I SAID THAT HURTS!" Lucy yelled

"Oh. You're finally awake. Your hair is just so easy to pull" Sting smiled "I like it's so unattractive"

'_This prince is so carefree' _

"Prince Sting! Why are you still her?!" Lucy just realized

"Why you ask?"

"PLEASE RUN AWAY FROM HERE NOW!" Lucy exclaimed

"Why do I have to run" Sting asked

"Why you ask..." Lucy looked shocked

'_I'm sure I heard it before I blanked out' Lucy tried to remember ' a man had said "I will go and call for a doctor, Prince Sting please stay here" leaving the prince to me who is alone and already injured something's not right… if that servant was a spy. I'm sure he went to call his comrades to assassinate this man' _

Sting looked at Lucy confused

"This is bad"

'This is not the time to be playing dead'

Lucy tried to stand up

'_The only one who can protect this man right now is….'_

"Ooh, you've finally stood up I'm glad" Sting smiled

'_This prince is on the verge of being assassinated and yet… I have to hurry and let him escape at least. But how do I explain the situation to him'_

"I'm happy I get to meet someone like you before I die"

Lucy snapped her head behind her to look at the second prince

"Its lonely being just by yourself when you die you see so stay awake the way you are now for some more time would you?" Sting asked

'_Prince Sting'_

"Prince Sting right now I don't possess the skills to protect you so please stay away from, here!"

"No way I'm not leaving you" the Prince said stubbornly

"Are you giving up!" Lucy shouted

"Of course not. I just don't want to leave you sense I'm safer with you"

"Even if I run away if the friends that I ask help from turn out to be actually be enemies… a possible scenario don't you think? Because I'm horrible at figuring who will betray me"

Lucy turned to him

"But you are an ally. You are on the verge of death for my sake. Knowing that you are an ally, don't you think it is safer for me to stay by your side? To me who have always distrusted people. Being able to have you who is an ally for certain by my side is very reassuring"

'_He is a prince. Assassinations, Conspiracies. He has known the dark side of politic since he was born. His outside appearance is of someone who has had a good upbringing bur inside he is warped. Paranoid. He never shows his true self to anyone'_

"I'm facing a life or death crisis right now but that is precisely why you who are trying to stand up for me here … is the only one I can believe in "Sting took a strand of Lucy long hip length blonde hair and gave it a kiss

Lucy was silent for a few moments before responding "very well let's escape together from here" Lucy held out her hand

"Sure. I thought you would say that" sting took her hand and she pulled him with her as she ran through the castle hallways

'_It's safer to stay by my side huh….Being told that I'll have to fulfill his expectations.'_

"You are a guard… so as a guard you have to protect your master until you die" Prince Sting said

"I absolutely agree" Lucy smiled a small smile

'_Just like a prince... a prince in evry aspect'_

"Say Lucy how about becoming my property after we escape from here? Won't you …. Become my pawn?" Sting asked Lucy with a smile

"Scouting me at a time like this? You are too composed!"

"Composed? Really? Certainly the reason why I don't feel scared is because I have you with me" sting chuckled "from now on you will only think of me. Work for me. And die for me… only think of me…and die for me... be Mine Lucy"

'_The one able to protect this man right now is only me' _Lucy's eyes turned a shade darker

As they turned down another hallway there were enemy's waiting for them Lucy took out her whip from her secret pocket in her apron "yes my master"

'_I will protect him'_ and with that last thought she started defeating the enemies

The end of chapter ….


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing

**Chapter 4**

"Ooh Prince Sting"

"Prince Sting has returned" and the whispers continued and Sting walked through the ballroom

"Such elegance" a lady with blond hair that was tied up in a elegant up do and wearing a fancy party dress whispered

"Yes, there's no one more fitting for the throne" a black haired lady wearing a beautiful party dress whispered back

"Your popularity with the nobles is great like always" Lucy said when she and Sting were in his office

"Even the masses support me the most everyone knows that" Sting said down at his cherry wood desk

"Of course" Lucy nodded

'Although that high regard only comes from people who only know his outside appearance'

Sting stretched and smiled a dark smile

"Lucy you didn't kill those guys just now did you" Lucy shook her head no "I'll leave it to you to deal with them find out everything about them"

"Leave it to me" Lucy slammed the door behind her

Lucy walked down the hallway "I don't think we need to get it out from them to know who the culprit is though prince Sting himself should have realized who it is already…the one who sent those assassins is probably"

"LLLUUUCCCYYY!" a girl with dark blue hair that was tied in pigtails and wearing a maids dress

The maids dress had elbow length black bell sleeves trimmed with white, the chest area was white with a straight neck line that had a big black bow in the middle of it. Right under her small breasts was a black area that took in her waist and extended into 4 layers of black ruffled skirt. Two leather black bands were tied around each forearm, along with two leather black belts around her middle pulling in her small waist. She also had on thigh high white socks with a black bow on each of them. She had on black high heeled Mary Jane's.

"Wendy" Lucy said

"When I heard that you were attacked by assassins I was so worried. Lucy I'm so glad you're safe" Wendy told her

"Thanks it was nothing much though"

"Just what I'd expect from Lucy" Wendy said

'Though Prince Sting was attacked not me'

"Wendy?!" a Man with pink hair and wearing fancy clothes came rushing over "what wrong? Suddenly rushing away like that…!"

"Lord Dragneel…" Lucy greeted him

"For god's sake Natsu! I'm trying to greet back Lucy-nee so don't bother me"

"So it was you head maid you're back" Natsu put his hand on his chin "perfect can you distract her for me again"

Lucy swaetdropped 'these siblings. Wendy is the younger sister of Count Lord Natsu Dragneel. Even though Wendy is a countess she works here as a maid it basically unheard of

"I'm going to be strong like you nee-san just you wait" Wendy said with stars in her eyes

'It appears that she wanted to be a maid so that she can follow me and become stronger, even though she's already incredibly strong'

Natsu took his sister and left

Lucy rounded a corner and ran into Erza

"Erza is something wrong?"

"Oh Lucy well…it's him again" Erza said coughing slightly

"…Rufus?" Lucy asked

"Yes" Erza answered

"Another stench panic?"

"I did give him a warning of a sort but I doubt he will need it" Erza said "despite of being a knight he spends all day long stirring his cauldron. I wonder just what he thinks he is doing"

"Just giving him the third degree won't solve the problem though"

"That aside Lucy, on the matter of the assassins captured, like we suspected they are…."

"Move it" Erza was interrupted by Prince Laxus who suddenly appeared

Laxus glared at Lucy and Erza as he walked by

"Excuse our lack of courtesy Prince Laxus" Lucy bowed

"Hmph…you loitering around Sting is already a hindrance, don't make yourself a nuisance here too." Laxus turned away from Lucy

"Forgive me but that is my job" Lucy told Laxus "I have to ask for your forgiveness about yesterday too. I interfered with your plans just because I was with Prince Sting"

"What?" Laxus blue eyes turned cold as he glared at Lucy

"Prince Justin facing this kind of situations you have feign ignorance even if what the other side say is true you are being too honest"

"Your accusation are wildly inappropriate, learn some manners and learn you place" a man with green hair said

He was wearing a powder blue neck scarf, white shirt, azure blue vest, and a white coat jacket with blue designs on it with white gloves

"What nonsense lets go Freed"

"Yes my prince"

Prince Laxus was wearing brown neck scarf with a black vest that had turquoise designs on it black suit jack was over top of it with golden brown buttons and cuffs on it. A black and lime green velvet cloak adorned his shoulder two brown chain connect the cloak together. Light brown pants was on his legs. Two gold handled swords with green gems were at his side and gray gloves were on his hands.

'the first prince Laxus Dreyar under normal conditions Prince Laxus would be the first in line to succeed the throne but since Prince Sting mother was of nobler blood Prince Sting became first in line for the throne

"He all but confirmed it, let's face it with Prince Sting gone Prince Justin would be that much closer to the throne but still…" Erza trailed off "seeing two brothers trying to kill each other really is painful"

"True but that is why we are here to protect Prince Sting because his enemy's also include his brother"

"I agree" Erza nodded

"Ah… Lucy "Wendy came running toward her and Erza

"Wendy is anything wrong"

"Ah there is guest who wishes to see you" Wendy said

"LUCY!"

A man with dark blue hair wearing ruby red shirt with black pants, a matching black cloak with red trim, a black belt was on his hips on his shirt his cloak was garnished with amethysts as well as his shirt sleeves. He had a staff that was silver and matching amethysts were on it.

"Long time no see you look good all powerful head of the maids"

Lucy froze "Gray"

Gray took a piece of her hair a twirled it "you still have that habit of popping out nowhere I see its annoying you know"

"You're so cold honey" Gray laughed

"Yes so please take the hint"

"Lucy who is he, he is acting way to familiar with you" Wendy whispered

"I am Gray Fullbuster a wizard" Gary introduced

"So that means Lucy must hate yo-"Wendy got cut off by Lucy putting her hand over her mouth

"I'm just dropping by here on way to Bellum, I'm going to be stay here for a while so please take care of me miss maids" Gray winked and grinned

Lucy sighed "you're stay here thank you for giving me no notice"

"Wait a minute if you're here does that mean…"

"Hey gray I don't like it here it's crawling with humans"

"Rogue don't be so selfish this place is overflowing with cute maids so just relax and let them serve you" Gray told a man that had dark hair and blood red eyes

"R...Rogue"

There stood a man with black hair and blood red eyes. He wore a collared blue long sleeved shirt that had black trim, a black cape, a silver and black belt was wrapped around his waist he had on blue pants, hanging from his shirt were to black crosses on chains


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Lucy Heartfilia- **head maid to the second prince Sting Eucliffe, a former slave and a assassin

**Wendy Marvell- **Younger sister to Natsu who became a maid because she adores Lucy

**Erza scarlet- **assistant head maid to Sting, a close friend to Lucy

**Prince Sting Eucliffe-** the second prince and the first in line to the throne

**Prince Laxus Dreyar –**The first prince, Stings half-brother His mother is one of lower birth so he ranks behind Sting in order of succession

**Natsu Dragneel-** Son of Igneel and Grandine and will inherit the title of marquees in the future, elder brother to Wendy Marvell

**Rogue- **A demon

**Gray Fullbuster- **a wizard now staying at the castle

**Rufus Lore- **a knight who spends most of his time doing experiments in his room

**Freed Justine- **a chamberlain the first prince Laxus

"Rogue" Lucy dragged him away by the ear

"e-eh Lucy" Wendy called after Lucy

'Oh boy' Gray sweat dropped "oh Lucy" he grabbed Erza and Wendy by the shoulders "Alright Miss maids can you guide me to the guest rooms"

"But your friend and Lucy" Wendy said as Gray dragged her way

"It's fine, it fine be a good boy and keep it down Rogue" Gray called over his shoulder

Lucy slammed the door behind her

"It's been a long time since you last contacted me

Rogue looked over at her "what? Did you want me to come me to come meet you more often?"

"YOURE WRONG! ALWAYS APPEARING OUT OF NO WHERE AND LEAVING JUST AS SUDDENLY! SOMETIMES NOT COMING FOR A YEAR AND THAN EVERY OTHER DAY! JUST WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" Lucy got up closer to his face "DO YOU EVEN LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE TALK"

"Yes I do but Gray told me to be a good boy and keep it down"

Lucy put her hands on her hips "every other word out of your mouth is Gray, Gray, as always"

"Isn't it the same with you and that human" Rogue countered

"Are you talking about Prince Sting it's not that hard of a name"

"perhaps but I can't be bothered to remember human names" Rogue got serious "by the way don't forget that you belong to me, I just wanted to remind you since humans are forgetful creatures"

"I remember just fine you're the one who acts like he forgets"

Flashback

'Deep red eyes, hair of a onyx stone and a beautiful face, I was only a little girl when a demon appeared before me'

A 5 year old Lucy was wearing a dirty brown gown and her small wrists were handcuffed.

He crouched down so he was at my level his black demon wings spread out around him

"you'll be successful its your fate. I don't know if it will be positive or negeative you could save a entire country or burn it to the ground. You're a human with such a aura

'Fate, aura, none of those are food' Lucy didn't smile

"what aren't you pleased what a peculiar human"

Lucy looked surprised

"there's a road where you live as a woman depending on others and where you are alone on a solitary road. Either way you'll be successful. Therefore I'm giving you a choice, which one? Oh yes this is a choice that you can't go back on"

"But if I choose will I have to do anything in return?" Lucy asked

"naturally. Because I'm a demon. But will you except my terms even if the price is death"

Lucy hung her head looking sad "oh well I have nothing left to lose"

"I'm a demon who is going to take advantage of the situation and put a claim on you before a angel takes notice and comes to rescue you" Rogue told her

"even if a angel came I would still choose you. I can't rely on angels they had plenty of time to save me before now"

Rogue grabbed both her arms "what's this you're actually a little clever" his faced neared hers "well than you who is a bit clever what do you choose"

'after that I panicked because he got tired of waiting for a answer and took me on a tour of hell' Lucy sweat dropped as she recalled the memory

"your answer was very human your confident as they say" Rogue began "so you should remember the promise than?"

"the promise" Lucy asked

"you promised yourself to me"

Lucy's face went blank

"Don't say thing that could cause a misunderstanding" Lucy stood up "I promised to become yours when I die"

Rogue stared at her for a second "they sound the same"

"don't say it your way it gives people the wrong idea" Lucy yelled at him

"oi" Lucy turned around to be met with Prince Laxus leaning against the door way

"this room was reserved for my use was it not"

Lucy turned really pale 'this is bad I jumped into the first room I saw without confirming if it was reserved or not' Lucy began to sweat bullets

"you why are you meeting with a outsider in here like this" Laxus deep voiced boomed as he crossed his arms and glared at Lucy

"who's this cocky human?" Lucy quickly cover Rogue's mouth

"My deepest apologies Prince Laxus! I shall take my leave at once" Lucy began pushing Rogue out the door just when she got to the door way

"wait"

"what is it" Lucy turned around

"you…Sting is scheduled to make a appearance soon isn't he?"

"a appearance is certainly scheduled, though its not common knowledge"

Laxus storm blue eyes turned cold "its natural to know the actions of ones enemy"

Lucy sighed "enemy huh"

'he declares that so imposingly'

"toward the far east of town Sting will be attacked" Lucy chocolate brown eyes shot wide opened

Laxus leaned against a wall "there are bombs in that area set to explode"

"I see"

'why is he telling me this'

"it isn't a time bomb so its likely the traitor will be waiting near by to set it off" Laxus snapped "hey are you even listening"

"yes I'm listening" Lucy spoke after Laxus was done "we were actually able to obtain this information however we weren't certain of the specifics"

"how incompetent" Laxus stated

Laxus turned to leave "now that you are aware it should be dealt with immediately Rather than going through the hassle of extra precaution the appearance might as well be cancelled"

"Prince Laxus, Prince Sting is first in line to the throne a assassination attempt isn't that uncommon. What's most important is what the people who are supporting us will think if this is cancelled. The schedule will remain well apprehend and deal with the culprit" Laxus began to walk away Lucy smiled a small smile "however I'm surprised could it be you still care about Prince Sting as a brother?"

Laxus turned his head and smiled a sinister smile "Right... I do care because ill be the one to kill him, so don't let anyone else take him so easily"

Sting's office was lined with old mahogany book cases behind were he sat at his mahogany desk that had silver handles were tall big windows.

Prince Sting set his cup of tea down "he truly is such a adorable person" Sting folded his hands

"adorable?" Erza asked sweat dropping

"very isn't he simply adorable in every way" Sting smiled

Lucy thought back to when Laxus got annoyed at her "is it his foolhardiness because I'm not sure what else you could mean by that but I agree"

"you can say that no matter what he's adorable" Sting tilted his head "either way this is welcomed advice from older brother so it should be trustworthy"

"is that really so?" Erza asked "somehow I can't help but worry if there's a hidden agenda behind this"

"it's alright I guarantee it you see big brother really hates lies" Sting said "especially a liar like me"

"well well if it isn't Prince Sting" a man with brown hair said

Sting turned around "aren't you the earl's son?" he asked smiling

"I am Dobengal" he bowed "currently father has fallen ill I bring you greetings in his place"

the man had spiky brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He wore a light blue handkerchief around his neck with a silver chain around the middle, the handkerchief tucked into a darker blue vest with a white coat that had blue wrist cuffs and a pair of white slacks.

Prince Sting was wearing a white ruffled handkerchief over light green coat that had silver buttons and a darker green coat was over that the wrist were light green with silver accents and the button were also silver. White calf boot were underneath his white dress pants.

"for Prince Sting to personally come inspect my family's territory the towns people will be over joyed" Dobengal extended his hand "by all means come visit my mansion there is a collection of valuables that I think you would like to see"

"is that so I think I will also visit your father"

'so that's the young master of the town we're inspecting'

"prince Sting its time" Lucy said

"ah well than excuse me"

"you there"

Lucy turned around "how may I be of service"

"you're the head of Sting's guard? You don't look like you could protect him from the rain"

"my deepest apologies" Lucy bowed

Dobengal chuckled "putting someone like you in charge of his guard proves just how cheap and how insignificant Sting's title is" he turned and walked away

Lucy hand snapped to take out her shuriken from her sleeve but before she could get it out

"stop" someone grabbed her arm she turned to look

There standing was a man wearing white shirt with a purple tie with a light purple suit jacket with silver accents. His green hair was tied back in a ponytail

"Freed"

"let go" Lucy tried to pull away "if he said that in front of the prince he would be tried for treason"

"exactly which is why he didn't the words mean nothing to a maid, you're quick tempered when it comes to Prince Sting's pride"

Freed let her go "I get it"

Freed sighed "I can't leave you alone? See why I can't leave you alone you're so dangerous" Freed looked at Lucy "you've always been stubborn like this"

"that's not it besides it none of you're business" Lucy looked directly at Freed

"that maybe so however this time Prince Laxus's involved"

"huh!?"

"no its nothing after all the trouble of getting the information you better not waste it" Freed turned and walked away

"that goes without saying"

Prince Sting was riding on a pure black horse riding down the streets of the small town. people were lined just to get a glimpse at the prince.

"master Sting"

"prince Sting"

"he actually came"

"its actually the prince" stuff like that could be heard as Sting road along the beautiful cemented road

However, looking the town was a hill and there standing on the hill was a black cloaked person

*shink*

The cloaked figure turned around to be met with Lucy and her knife being pointed at him.

"your mission ends here" Lucy commanded in a strong voice wearing her own brown cloak


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Lucy Heartfilia- head maid to the second prince Sting Eucliffe, a former slave and a assassin

Wendy Marvell- Younger sister to Natsu who became a maid because she adores Lucy

Erza scarlet- assistant head maid to Sting, a close friend to Lucy

Prince Sting Eucliffe- the second prince and the first in line to the throne

Prince Laxus Dreyar –The first prince, Stings half-brother His mother is one of lower birth so he ranks behind Sting in order of succession

Natsu Dragneel- Son of Igneel and Grandine and will inherit the title of marquees in the future, elder brother to Wendy Marvell

Rogue- A demon

Gray Fullbuster- a wizard now staying at the castle

Rufus Lore- a knight who spends most of his time doing experiments in his room

Freed Justine- a chamberlain the first prince Laxus

Dobengal\- cousin to Laxus and Sting seems to be nice but is he?

Midnight\- Cobra's right hand man, helped train Lucy to become who she is today

Cobra\- head of a assassin guild originally bought Lucy and nearly killed her with his vicious training

"hold it there" Lucy commanded in a strong voice pointing the knife at the black cloaked figure's back

"as I thought" the figure got up "the information leaked" the figure removed his hood to reveal

"master Dobengal!" Lucy shouted

" though I didn't except the information to be leaked to you" he sadi holding a red wrapped thing while waving his hand

"yes" Lucy agreed "we didn't find this out alone"

"oh really? Dobengal smiled a sly smile "using this bomb here" he held up the red wrapped thing "would cause a great deal of harm not olny to Prince Sting but also to the entire town"

The blonde looked at the man infront of her dead in the eye "to involve your own town and citizens Just because you want to get rid of Prince Sting…."

"DON'T PUT ME ON THE SAME LEVEL AS HIM!" he yelled at her a crazed look in his brown eyes

Dobengal composed himself a bit before continuing "I have already taken precautions I would never consider peoples lives as something that can be thrown away like garbage" he clenched his teeth "unlike that bastard"

Lucy gave him a hard look "the people of the town wont be injured or killed and Prince Sting will be put in his place I'll personally make sure of it" Dobengal said while giving a slight chilling chuckle

"before you do that I shall slit your throat" Lucy advanced quickly towards him with a sharp knife in her hand

The brown haired man started laughing "haven't you noticed?" he asked befre dropping a green ball on the ground

Dobengal had dropped a smoked bomb and the sound it made shook the earth

'damn a smokescreen' Lucy was pushed back by the force of the smoke bomb

*BACK AT THE TOWN*

The citzens had heard the sound

"what?"

"what was that loud sound" every body chattered

The Prince looked at the hill with a confused look on his face

+BACK WITH LUCY+

'damn it, don't tell me he was waiting for this opportunity'

"wait" the blonde screamed

"you were always taught to pay attention to your surroundings" a man with white and black hair wearing a black and white fur vest and yellow pant came out of the mist with a long double edged sword

Lucy threw her knife behind her at the man only for it to be deflected by his sword, and when she turned around she was shocked

"long time no see, though I didn't think we'd be meeting like this"

"midnight!" Lucy looked at him eyes wide "why are you…"

Lucy had a flash back to just before she got sold to the aristocrats rembering his word "_aristocrats, guards, and assasins the next time we meet we'll be on opposing sides"_ Midnight's words echoed in her mind

"you were hired by master Dobengal" Lucy laughed unpleasantly

Midnight smiled his sinister smile "that is confidential" he said before attacking Lucy with his long sword

Lucy kept blocking his attacks with her knife ended chain whip for a few more minutes

"wow youre your skills have definitely improved but…" Midnight began "you still have a long way to go"

Just when Midnight was about to cut Lucy down a man with sword appeared and blocked his attack and went after midnight.

Lucy's eyes went wide to see storm blue eyes, and blond hair wearing a dark blue jacket with black detailing and a silver ruffled scarkd around his neck. Dark slacks adorned his legs with long boots, two swords sheeths were slung along his hips.

"what this man there was information of such a guard

'huh princ-'

"youre compiants are annoying" Laxus's deep voice echoed through the hill

'Prince Laxus, whats he doing here'

Lucy sat back and watched with wide eys as the two man's duel continued

'he's strong only up until noe I've only ever heard of his skills! His fencing skills are definitely not those of a nobles'

Midnight was beginning to groe frustrated with not being able to land a hit on the eldest prince

'it's like he does it for a living like a guard'

Lucy continued to watch the match unfold before her eyes

'it can even ly match a assassins.. no he's pushing Midnight back'

Laxus grapped Lucy by the waist "quickly let's go" he yelled before jumpinh of the cliff her in tow

Midnight crouched down looking over the side of the cliff "should I persue them? He asked

"no that's ok, we weren't requested to assassinate this time" a man with red hair and purple eyes appeared "plus we were unexpectedly interrupted so lets look for another opportunity"

Laxus was carrying Lucy under his arm walking down a forest road

"p-please PUT ME DOWN" Lucy yelled only for the first Prince to drop her on the ground with a "oomph" from Lucy

Lucy nursed her hurt head

'so Midnight is in this country, don't tell me' Lucy suddenly became on alert 'Cobra is also'

Lucy looked at the man with blonde hair before her "it looks like he wishes to kill Sting himself" Lucy told him

Laxus's blue eys hardened "if he wanted to kill him he would've left it to those assassins" he looked to the side at Lucy "instead he only used them to distract you, he probably has a grudge to settle with that bastard"

The entire time Lucy was silent just looking at Prince Laxus till "coming all the way here to help Prince Sting why would you do that" Laxus looked away "I already told you I wont let him be killed by anyone but me"

"WAIT!" Lucy yelled "don't tell me you came alone"

"whats wrong with that?" Laxus asked

"and Freed"

"left him behind"

The two blondes bickering came to a stop when they heard some rustling threw a few trees

"not good another obstruction is here" Laxus told Lucy "hurry"

"Prince Laxus" laxus turned his head only to be met with sight of shuriken flying at him and Lucy's chained whip coming out and blocking them

"I wont let you hinder Master Dobengal" a girl with long white hair that had a headband of two blue ribbons came into sight. The girl was wearing a blue short sleeved maid dress that had white just were her breasts were and underneath was a dark blue bdice that had white strings and devoleped into a full skirt that reached her mid theigh, white lace showerd underneath the skirt, with a white apronb draped across the lower half of the dress. A single blue bow was at the top of her breasts. The young women had three shuriken in each hand

"youre the servant that was with Master Dobengal" Lucy looked shocked

"hurry and go" Laxus spoke "im not youre master the one you should be protecting is him" Lucy looked at the blond man wide eyed

"I wish you luck" than Lucy disappeared

"his highness the First Prince Laxus Dreyar if youre being a hinderance I wont go easy on you" the white haired girl told him

"it's useless to hold back" Laxus stood with his arms crossed "just come at me with all you got"

*meanwhile in the town*

The town citizens were in a panic

"huh"

"wheredid this fog come from"

"why is there fog"

"aah well well" the second prince looked to the side to see Dobengal stocking his way through the fog "if it isn't the town's lord coming to personally welcome me"

"all of a sudden it's diffuclr to see" Sting said looking down at Dobengal "it makes it hard to navigate. Will you guide me?"

"aren't you going to draw your sword? Or have you already given up?" Dobengal looked at the Second Prince

"I wont draw my sword because it isn't necessary." Sting gave him a smile "and it isn't my role"

Dobengal looked down eyes wide at the prince disbeilevd at what he just heard "besides if I could be killed by someone like you I wouldn't be alive"

"than" dobengal grounded his teeth and drew the sharp dagger "will you still be alive after this?!" and he lunged at the prince

Crimson red blood dripped on the ground

Lucy had gotten there just in time to save Prince Sting but managed to get hurt herself

"youre late Lucy"

"my deepest apologies Prince Sting"

"oh aren't you going to use your weapon" the Prince asked

"you..!"

"I don't need a weapon for this" Lucy answered

She grabbed the edge of the brown haired mans clothes and slammed onto the ground

"this one arm is enough" the blond women had Dobengal pinned to the ground

"the smoke is starting to clear


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy Heartfilia- head maid to the second prince Sting Eucliffe, a former slave and a assassin

Wendy Marvell- Younger sister to Natsu who became a maid because she adores Lucy

Erza scarlet- assistant head maid to Sting, a close friend to Lucy

Prince Sting Eucliffe- the second prince and the first in line to the throne

Prince Laxus Dreyar –The first prince, Stings half-brother His mother is one of lower birth so he ranks behind Sting in order of succession

Natsu Dragneel- Son of Igneel and Grandine and will inherit the title of marquees in the future, elder brother to Wendy Marvell

Rogue- A demon

Gray Fullbuster- a wizard now staying at the castle

Rufus Lore- a knight who spends most of his time doing experiments in his room

Freed Justine- a chamberlain the first prince Laxus

Dobengal\- cousin to Laxus and Sting seems to be nice but is he?

Midnight\- Cobra's right hand man, helped train Lucy to become who she is today

Cobra\- head of a assassin guild originally bought Lucy and nearly killed her with his vicious training

"hold it there" Lucy commanded in a strong voice pointing the knife at the black cloaked figure's back

"as I thought" the figure got up "the information leaked" the figure removed his hood to reveal

"master Dobengal!" Lucy shouted

"though I didn't except the information to be leaked to you" he sadi holding a red wrapped thing while waving his hand

"yes" Lucy agreed "we didn't find this out alone"

"oh really? Dobengal smiled a sly smile "using this bomb here" he held up the red wrapped thing "would cause a great deal of harm not only to Prince Sting but also to the entire town"

The blonde looked at the man in front of her dead in the eye "to involve your own town and citizens Just because you want to get rid of Prince Sting…."

"DON'T PUT ME ON THE SAME LEVEL AS HIM!" he yelled at her a crazed look in his brown eyes

Dobengal composed himself a bit before continuing "I have already taken precautions I would never consider peoples lives as something that can be thrown away like garbage" he clenched his teeth "unlike that bastard"

Lucy gave him a hard look "the people of the town wont be injured or killed and Prince Sting will be put in his place I'll personally make sure of it" Dobengal said while giving a slight chilling chuckle

"before you do that I shall slit your throat" Lucy advanced quickly towards him with a sharp knife in her hand

The brown haired man started laughing "haven't you noticed?" he asked before dropping a green ball on the ground

Dobengal had dropped a smoked bomb and the sound it made shook the earth

'damn a smokescreen' Lucy was pushed back by the force of the smoke bomb

*BACK AT THE TOWN*

The citizens had heard the sound

"what?"

"what was that loud sound" every body chattered

The Prince looked at the hill with a confused look on his face

+BACK WITH LUCY+

'damn it, don't tell me he was waiting for this opportunity'

"wait" the blonde screamed

"you were always taught to pay attention to your surroundings" a man with white and black hair wearing a black and white fur vest and yellow pant came out of the mist with a long double edged sword

Lucy threw her knife behind her at the man only for it to be deflected by his sword, and when she turned around she was shocked

"long time no see, though I didn't think we'd be meeting like this"

"midnight!" Lucy looked at him eyes wide "why are you…"

Lucy had a flash back to just before she got sold to the aristocrats remembering his word "_aristocrats, guards, and assassins the next time we meet we'll be on opposing sides"_ Midnight's words echoed in her mind

"you were hired by master Dobengal" Lucy laughed unpleasantly

Midnight smiled his sinister smile "that is confidential" he said before attacking Lucy with his long sword

Lucy kept blocking his attacks with her knife ended chain whip for a few more minutes

"wow your your skills have definitely improved but…" Midnight began "you still have a long way to go"

Just when Midnight was about to cut Lucy down a man with sword appeared and blocked his attack and went after midnight.

Lucy's eyes went wide to see storm blue eyes, and blond hair wearing a dark blue jacket with black detailing and a silver ruffled scarf around his neck. Dark slacks adorned his legs with long boots, two swords sheaths were slung along his hips.

"what this man there was information of such a guard

'huh princ-'

"your complaints are annoying" Laxus's deep voice echoed through the hill

'Prince Laxus, what's he doing here'

Lucy sat back and watched with wide eyes as the two man's duel continued

'he's strong only up until now I've only ever heard of his skills! His fencing skills are definitely not those of a nobles'

Midnight was beginning to grow frustrated with not being able to land a hit on the eldest prince

'it's like he does it for a living like a guard'

Lucy continued to watch the match unfold before her eyes

'it can evenly match a assassins.. no he's pushing Midnight back'

Laxus grabbed Lucy by the waist "quickly let's go" he yelled before jumping of the cliff her in tow

Midnight crouched down looking over the side of the cliff "should I pursue them? He asked

"no that's ok, we weren't requested to assassinate this time" a man with red hair and purple eyes appeared "plus we were unexpectedly interrupted so let's look for another opportunity"

Laxus was carrying Lucy under his arm walking down a forest road

"p-please PUT ME DOWN" Lucy yelled only for the first Prince to drop her on the ground with a "oomph" from Lucy

Lucy nursed her hurt head

'so Midnight is in this country, don't tell me' Lucy suddenly became on alert 'Cobra is also'

Lucy looked at the man with blonde hair before her "it looks like he wishes to kill Sting himself" Lucy told him

Laxus's blue eyes hardened "if he wanted to kill him he would've left it to those assassins" he looked to the side at Lucy "instead he only used them to distract you, he probably has a grudge to settle with that bastard"

The entire time Lucy was silent just looking at Prince Laxus till "coming all the way here to help Prince Sting why would you do that" Laxus looked away "I already told you I wont let him be killed by anyone but me"

"WAIT!" Lucy yelled "don't tell me you came alone"

"what's wrong with that?" Laxus asked

"and Freed"

"left him behind"

The two blondes bickering came to a stop when they heard some rustling threw a few trees

"not good another obstruction is here" Laxus told Lucy "hurry"

"Prince Laxus" Laxus turned his head only to be met with sight of shuriken flying at him and Lucy's chained whip coming out and blocking them

"I wont let you hinder Master Dobengal" a girl with long white hair that had a headband of two blue ribbons came into sight. The girl was wearing a blue short sleeved maid dress that had white just were her breasts were and underneath was a dark blue bodice that had white strings and developed into a full skirt that reached her mid thigh, white lace showed underneath the skirt, with a white apron draped across the lower half of the dress. A single blue bow was at the top of her breasts. The young women had three shuriken in each hand

"you're the servant that was with Master Dobengal" Lucy looked shocked

"hurry and go" Laxus spoke "I'm not your master the one you should be protecting is him" Lucy looked at the blond man wide eyed

"I wish you luck" than Lucy disappeared

"his highness the First Prince Laxus Dreyar if you're being a hindrance I wont go easy on you" the white haired girl told him

"it's useless to hold back" Laxus stood with his arms crossed "just come at me with all you got"

*meanwhile in the town*

The town citizens were in a panic

"huh"

"where did this fog come from"

"why is there fog"

"aah well well" the second prince looked to the side to see Dobengal stocking his way through the fog "if it isn't the town's lord coming to personally welcome me"

"all of a sudden it's difficult to see" Sting said looking down at Dobengal "it makes it hard to navigate. Will you guide me?"

"aren't you going to draw your sword? Or have you already given up?" Dobengal looked at the Second Prince

"I wont draw my sword because it isn't necessary." Sting gave him a smile "and it isn't my role"

Dobengal looked down eyes wide at the prince disbelieved at what he just heard "besides if I could be killed by someone like you I wouldn't be alive"

"than" Dobengal grounded his teeth and drew the sharp dagger "will you still be alive after this?!" and he lunged at the prince

Crimson red blood dripped on the ground

Lucy had gotten there just in time to save Prince Sting but managed to get hurt herself

"you're late Lucy"

"my deepest apologies Prince Sting"

"oh aren't you going to use your weapon" the Prince asked

"you...!"

"I don't need a weapon for this" Lucy answered

She grabbed the edge of the brown haired mans clothes and slammed onto the ground

"this one arm is enough" the blond women had Dobengal pinned to the ground

"the smoke is starting to clear let's deal with him later, it would be troublesome to kill him here" Sting told Lucy

"yes" Lucy got off of Dobengal but held her hand at his throat to intimidate him "understood"

*meanwhile*

The girl with long white hair was thrusted against the cliff wall as Laxus's sword came just two inches to the side of her head and her eyes widened partially in disbelief and partially in fear.

"why don't you land the finishing blow" the girl put her hand on her knees "it better not be a foolish reason like the fact that I'M A WOMAN"

Laxus put his sword away "I deemed you not worth killing. It would be a wasted effort"

The women stood up straight "what sweet person"

"indeed" the blue eyed man agreed

"compared to you Prince Sting is many more times more crafty" the woman wore a sly smile "your softness is cute, you cant possibly defeat your brother"

Laxus was silent

"PRINCE LAXUS!" Lucy came carrying the defeated lord on her back "you are safe"

"master Dobengal" the young maid said shocked

"you" Laxus began

"yes"

"you really don't have a women's charms"

"what?!"

Soon people came to take Dobengal and his maid away

"I truly thank you if you hadn't come in time ….." Lucy trailed off Prince Laxus looked to the side at her "however to our regret this expedition was a failure" Lucy looked down "I wasn't strong enough and the people were brought to confusion. It's the same as disgracing Prince Sting"

"I wouldn't think that" Laxus stood up

"huh?" Lucy looked up to see fireworks

*in the town*

Sting continued riding on his horse and looked up and back to see fireworks along with different colored flowers being shot out of the sky

"what?"

"fire works and flowers"

"so pretty" a little girl with long dark blue hair said as she caught a pink flower

"so that loud sound from awhile ago was the sound of fireworks"

"a production was put on for our sakes"

*with Lucy*

"prince Laxus this is…" Lucy caught a dark blue flower and the blond women turned her head to look at the prince

"….."

"what" Laxus snapped after feeling her stare for two minutes

"oh nothing" Lucy gave him a smile "thank you very much

*Elsewhere*

"why do we have to help Prince Sting" Romeo complained

"it's Prince Laxus's orders so be quite and keep moving" Freed snapped

"I get it"

'older brother' Sting thought looking at the fire works

Down below the pretty walls of Prince Laxus and Sting's home was a dirty place lined with old reddish gray bricks. Barred doors stood in front of what looked like prison cells. The only thing that was in the cells was a cot with a single pillow and sheep's wool blanket along with a metal bucket. The concrete floor was stained yellow, red and brown.

"I hardly knew the guy I just him the money and left" came the desperate voice of the Lord Dobengal

"I see" Lucy stood before the cage wearing a maid's dress.

The dress and straight neckline that was white until her waist which black from where her waist got tucked and extended into one layer of ruffled skirt and 3 layers of black. The dress had black long bell sleevs with wrist part being white. Two white belts where buckled around her waist giving her a dress a corset like look. Three matching leather arm band were around her biceps and where black. There was a medium sized bow on her chest. A thin black ribbon was tied around her neck and on it hung a little star. Her blond hair was up in a high ponytail tied in a bow with ribbon. She wore black and white stripped socks with long black boots that had a slight heel to them. Her black chained whip ung around her hips on a hook on the belt.

"will I be excuted"

"yes perhaps" Dobengal hung his head "you commited a grave crime after all"

Lucy stepped more forward towards the bars "what made you do this, would you allow to hear you reasons"

"prince Sting is the one who killed my relative" Dobengal stated "even though my uncle commited one small crime he approved the execution of his entire family! Father was also present when Prince Sting ordered the execution" Dobengal rembered how his father fell ill " due to that my entire family was scrutinized by our peers and the constant stress caused father to fall ill from anxiety" Dobengal yelled " ALL OF OUR MISFORTUNES WERE BROUGHT UPON MY PRINCE STING"

"Master Dobengal" Lucy said in loud voice "Prince Sting actions may have certainly seemed heartless and ruthless but he is also concerned about you and this matter" Lucy looked to the side " Prince Sting is aware of your pain"

"from what I understand that man has already expressed his deepest apologies. I think there is no reason to do anything else" Prince Sting sat at his desk talking to too older men

One man was tall and buff had white beard, he wore a big necklace of giant red beads. A scarlet suit jacket adorned his upper body along with a pair of jade green slacks. The white gloves on his hands matched the cuffs on his jacket. "if you are lenient now it might become a diffuclt problem to deal with in the future"

"this may be a sstrcit decision to make for someone so young but please understand the reasons" another man that had shoulder length light brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a black fancy suit jacket along with a red choker that had silver spikes on it. Plack pants adorned his legs with brown sjoes.

"I understand" Prince Sting put hid head in his hands " I approve of the execution of the people on that list….if possible please make it painless as possible for them…my apoglogies for presenting you with such a diffuclt decision"

"your lying" Dobengal looked up at her

"this matter was to be discussed with your father. Clearing the doubts was the pretense of this inspection however because of this turn of events" Lucy explained

"your lying"

"master Dobengal"

"that's bastard…it's a lie"

"YOUR LYING"

Lucy slammed the dungeon dorr shut to be met with "prince Sting why are you here"

"I was anxious for a moment" the blonde man looked straight ahead "even though he already is going to die you still spoke up for me" he looked at her " you are a truly remarkable subordinate"

"you really think so" Lucy asked

"yes very much so" Sting's blue eyes looked directly at her

Lucy closed her eyes tilting her head down "just covering the bases to make sure there wont be anymore trouble concerning the matter in the future" Lucy looked at him "was it diffuclt"

"the thought of apogizing to him crossed my mind. I don't feel anything no matter what I do though I try to feel pity I don't feel anything I am probably abnormal….everything is a performance expressions, words all of it. Doing whatever is necessary that is the way ive been taught to behave. I was expected to be that way…andthat is how I became." Sting touched Lucy's hair "of course I will never hesitate to give you a order even if it places your life in danger" his hand movedf to her face "in that regard do you think im heartless?"

"I would be worried if you hesitated please make use of me as you desire "

'because without you my reason for being would be lost'

Sting smiled "acting at social gatherings have always been my strong point . but for a long time my crying performance waspoor. How do you think I was able to dance around that?"

"hmmm…thinking of a actual sad event"

"of course that is all good, so Lucy shall I teach you something good? When a person is holding in there ;aughter it would appear as if there crying" Sting smiled a true smile at Lucy


End file.
